


The Fraternity Games

by oceanumterra



Series: Fraternity Stray Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanumterra/pseuds/oceanumterra
Summary: Chan threw his warm blanket off with a huge flourish and stomped over to the window. He unlatched it and then heaved it open before sticking his head out and almost headbutting the offender.The person reeled back in time, which caused Chan to nearly fall out the window."Whoa there mate, at least buy me dinner first."Chan glared so hard, Felix actually flinched and held his hands up in surrender, "Or not! But hyung, it is common courtesy..." He trailed off when he noticed the elder was getting angrier by the second.





	The Fraternity Games

**Author's Note:**

> I know the main pairing is Woochan, but honestly this fic is mostly OT9, bromances and brotps. The high rating is only bc of the INSANE amount of cursing and frat shenanigans. Everyone is aged up a couple years for the college story line. Also, I only did a semester of college so my knowledge for this fic stemmed from conversations with coworkers and friends I've met over the years and early 2000's teen comedies. I feel like there's a bunch of references too, my bad lol. There's no real plot, this is just my excuse to write Stray Kids as frat boys.

There was a light _tink_ sound heard in the darkness. It sounded like it came from the window but the boy who was currently trying to sleep decided to ignore it.

  
Terrible idea.

  
The sounds only got louder and louder until it started sounding like something was crashing against the wall. Chan tossed around in his bed before letting out a loud groan and turned to look at the glaring red numbers of his alarm clock.

  
3 AM. Three fucking _god damn_ AM.

  
Chan threw his warm blanket off with a huge flourish and stomped over to the window. He unlatched it and then heaved it open before sticking his head out and almost headbutting the offender.

  
The person reeled back in time, which caused Chan to nearly fall out the window.

  
"Whoa there mate, at least buy me dinner first."

  
Chan glared so hard, Felix actually flinched and held his hands up in surrender, "Or not! But hyung, it is common courtesy..." He trailed off when he noticed the elder was getting angrier by the second.

  
"Felix you better have one _extremely_ good explanation for why you're waking me at THREE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING MORNING!"

  
The younger had the audacity to look around and make sure no one else was being disturbed. If Chan didn't think of Felix as a younger brother, he would have straight up strangled him in that tree.

  
Wait. Now that he thinks about it, "How in the actual fuck did you climb the tree? My room is like two stories up!"

  
Now _this_ is the hyung that Felix is used to, the overly protective 'I don't give a frog's fat ass if you think you have an iron liver, you best eat something first before drinking' Chan. Or as all the boys fondly called him, Dad.

  
"It's fine! Everything's fine! I'm fine, see?" Felix shook some of the branches near him to show that the tree was sturdy but it only seemed to make Chan's blood pressure skyrocket.

  
The older boy reached out and stopped the younger from doing anything stupid, like breaking his god damn neck for example. "Alright! I get it! Can you please tell me what the fuck you're doing here at this ungodly hour? Bats don't even get up at this time!"

  
Felix scoffed, "Who are you, the resident Batman?"

  
"Friendly neighborhood Spiderman, actually," Chan deadpanned before quirking his eyebrow up in question, "So explain what you're doing here."

  
"Did you honestly forget, hyung?" Felix was now looking super incredulous, which is a rare sight in these situations and was now making Chan nervous. What could he have possibly forgotten?

  
Before Chan could ask aloud, Felix threw his hands up in frustration, "Tonight's the rushing! You know, the super important thing that will get us pledges in our frat? The frat that _you_ are in charge of you fuck!"

  
The younger watched as Chan's face went through about 14 different expressions all in a matter of a few seconds.

  
"Son of a fucking bitch, shitty dick sprinkles, mother of Christ-"

  
As Chan disappeared back inside the room, clearly fumbling to get some clothes, Felix pulled out his phone and texted Minho.

 

 **3:08 am**  
**so Channie hyung's gonna be a tad late**

 

 **3:08 am Minho hyung~**  
**don't worry, no one's really noticed he's missing yet**

 

Felix let out a short laugh. Had anyone else read that, they would have been like 'damn, I'm gonna need some ketchup with those harsh browns' but honestly, Minho is actually a really nice guy under all the sass. Seungmin is like his second in command.

 

 **3:09 am**  
**make sure to save the best beer for me >:)**

 

 **3:10 am Minho hyung~**  
**you know you and the rest are underage still!!**

 

 **3:10 am**  
**it's motherfuckin college hyung, 98% of the shit that goes down is illegal**

 

 **3:11 am Minho hyung~**  
**....for fuck's sake**

 

\---

  
"I can't believe you forgot."

  
"Shut the fuck up Felix, at least I can give the excuse that I'm fashionably late or some shit," Chan adjusted his jacket collar a bit, "Give our fraternity a little more street cred."

  
The younger rolled his eyes, "Jesus hyung, please don't ever repeat that in front of the others. Or anyone for that matter."

  
Felix ducked just in time to evade a smack to his head. Chan didn't even get angry, he was so impressed that the younger boy is actually learning from past mistakes. And there were _a lot_ of those.

  
They continued walking across the vast campus grounds until the familiar sounds of music and chatter started to become louder. It was an outside event this time around and as the boys got closer, they noticed they even had a couple of campfires going. The party for the rushing suddenly felt pretty huge. There were so many people that the two boys actually stood struck dumb for a second.

  
Changbin, another member and Felix's partner in crime, spotted the two and waved them over. He already had that stereotypical, plastic red cup in hand and he grabbed another one as the boys reached him. Changbin poured beer from the keg and handed the cup over with a smirk, "So I heard some fucktard forgot about this whole shindig tonight."

  
Chan swiped the cup before Felix could grab it and glared between the two, "You dickwads aren't even supposed to be drinking."

  
Jisung, who usually liked to pick fights with Changbin, came over and grabbed the cup from their frat leader, "Don't be so lame hyung! It's a rushing event anyways, no one notices jack shit." He took a sip of beer, staring Chan right in the face like a bastard.

  
"Oh right, right..." The eldest replied ever so innocently before continuing with, "Just like last year, when you got so plastered that you took a shit in an adult diaper and planted it on another frat's front porch?"

  
Changbin and Felix both choked on their drinks, laughing and spluttering at the memory. Before Jisung could rescue his own reputation, Hyunjin appeared from nowhere and added, "You lit that shit on fire too dude, that's fucked up."

  
This caused everyone, minus Jisung, to throw their heads back or double over in laughter.

  
"Oh and let's not forget," Chan continued in between fits of giggles, "The diaper was the only thing you were wearing so afterwards you were stark naked."

  
Changbin wrapped his arm around Jisung's shoulder as he dramatically recited, "Our little Jisungie was seen flailing wildly through the streets that night."

  
"I wasn't flailing you asswipe!" The younger interjected while shoving the other's arm off. Changbin couldn't stop laughing as he explained, "Well _you_ weren't but your fucking twig and giggle berries were."

  
Jisung looked absolutely done as he explained, "It was a prank on behalf of the Skiz so fuck you guys!" He took a swig of his beer before mumbling, "I hate college."

  
The Skiz is actually the SKZ (Sigma Kappa Zeta). It's their fraternity. It was infamous around campus because the members were notorious for pulling legendary pranks. Chan just became leader last year which was when the youngest members (Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jisung) joined. If it weren't for Minho and Changbin, Chan would have definitely burned the whole place down at some point.

  
As much as he gave the younger members shit for... well, for being little shits, Chan was looking forward to taking in some new faces this year. Because while he bitched about being the head of the fraternity, he really did enjoy it.

  
As if on cue, Minho and Seungmin walked over with big grins on their faces. The leader perked up at once, "I take it you guys found some likely candidates?"

  
Seungmin stood right next to Chan and began to point out some people in the distance, "But my absolute favorites are those two," He added as he nodded in a certain direction.

  
Minho looked over and saw the students and immediately agreed, "One of them is even your age hyung!" He smiled brightly.

  
"Wait, no shit?" Chan was taken aback at this information, "So he's a transfer student?"

  
Jisung muttered, "Hopefully not another Australian dickbag."

  
Chan smirked while Felix actually whipped his head around in indignation, "You wanna fucking go _mate?"_

  
"Not Australian actually," Seungmin intervened, "He had to do certain courses at another university and when he finished those, he got transferred here so he can finish off his degree."

  
Minho nodded before adding in, "And the kid standing next to him, the other one that we liked, he's a freshman," He turned to the younger members with a stern face, "Don't even think about scaring him off, you god damn little heathens."

  
The leader laughed heartily before making his way over to the students that his members clearly liked. The SKZ gained some of the best pledges because of Minho's judgement and when Seungmin joined, it just increased it by twofold.

  
Chan could immediately see who was the young freshman and who was the transfer student. One kid was so baby faced and cute and the other guy... well, he was kind of good looking.

  
_Well shit._

  
He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts before putting on his award winning smile and introducing himself to the students. He shook their hands and learned their names and all the while, did _not_ think about how charming Woojin's smile is.

  
Yang Jeongin and Kim Woojin. Potential new members of the SKZ. Chan could see the next few weeks going really well.

  
If his dumbass members don't fuck things up right away.

  
\---

  
Jeongin and Woojin didn't know what to expect when walking into their potential new fraternity, but they did not expect this massive place with stairs leading up to tons of rooms.

  
"I heard this frat was pretty prominent but wow," Woojin said aloud with an air of wonder, "Their renown is no joke."

  
The younger boy could only gape at his surroundings. Woojin noticed his whimsical look and laughed as he placed his hand on Jeongin's shoulder, "You gonna be good? Need a bucket for your drool or anything like that?"

  
Jeongin immediately snapped his mouth shut before losing his composure and bursting into giggles, "Ah hyung! I'm just not used to-" He gestured wildly, "-all this! How can a frat like this want someone like me?"

  
"Because you're obviously a great kid," The elder answered without hesitation, "And if anyone says different, I would say tell them to fuck right off but you don't seem like the type to say that often so..." Woojin tilted his head in contemplation, "I guess just tell me so I can kick their fucking ass."

  
Jeongin stared at his newfound hyung with the most sparkling look of joy in his eyes. Woojin noticed his stare and gave him an odd look, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

  
_"You'rejustsocoolandareallygoodhyungwhoishandsomelikewow."_

  
"Come again?"

  
Before Jeongin could die of embarrassment at the situation he just placed himself in, a member of the SKZ walked in at that moment and he automatically turned his body around to bow in greeting.

  
The member waved it off, "Oh goodness, no need for so much formality! I'm Lee Minho by the way!" The handsome boy smiled kindly at the two of them, "I'm kind of like the VP of this frat. Unofficially anyway, we really only have the one leader, whom you've already met." Minho pointed towards the couch, "Please sit you two!"

  
"Why isn't Chan here anyway?" Woojin asked as he and Jeongin both sat down.

  
"Because hyung has a class right now," Minho explained, "Well really, he has a class that he tends to skip. A class he needs to stop skipping. Because if he skips that class one more god damn time, I'm kicking his ass nine ways to Sunday-" He stopped as he noticed the shocked face of the youngest.

  
Woojin was silently laughing behind his fist as he too noticed the same thing. Although he doesn't blame Jeongin, he was surprised at Minho's little outburst as well.

  
"So anyway..." Minho started a new conversation as if nothing just happened, "Channie hyung and I really like you two as pledges for our frat," He handed over some papers and pens, "So here are your bids! I just need you two to sign and then we can get this ball rolling."

  
"The initiation won't be so simple."

  
Jeongin and Woojin both jumped at the new voice. Minho just rolled his eyes and looked over to spot Felix standing by the door like a fucking douchebag, "Don't mind Felix. He has a weird thing for being dramatic as fuck."

  
Completely ignoring the elder's statement, Felix slowly (and dramatically) made his way over. He stopped in front of Jeongin and Woojin, eyeing them almost suspiciously before taking a seat next to a side-eyeing Minho.

  
"This isn't some Scorsese film you prick," Minho stated with annoyance, "So whatever you have to say, say it. Spit it out."

  
"The rules are simple," Felix began to explain slowly, still one for theatrics.

  
Woojin looked very confused however, "Didn't you just say that the initiation rituals _wouldn't_ be simple?"

  
"The Skiz is famous for one thing," The younger boy continued, clearly immersed in his role and ignoring any and all side comments, "We are the best pranksters there ever lived. We have pranks that will be talked about for generations to come."

  
"Oh Jesus, here we go."

  
Felix didn't even miss a beat, "So for you pledges to become official members of our majestic ass fraternity," He paused, allowing there to be dramatic silence in the middle, "You have to prank the ever loving shit out of our enemy frats. Especially the Alpha Rho Sigma."

  
"You've been practicing this shit in front of the mirror, haven't you?"

  
"We call them alpha bitches," Felix stated, voice growing a bit louder to emphasize the importance, "And they call us skid marks. Our rivalry is law." He slapped the coffee table in the middle quite hard, startling Jeongin and Woojin.

  
Minho had his head in his hands as he mumbled, "This is why getting new pledges is hard. Why are you like this?"

  
Jeongin had a look of surprise on his face as he questioned aloud, "Wait so, we don't have to do any super awkward hazing rituals? Nothing inhumane or demoralizing? _Really?"_

  
All three of the older boys turned to look at him quizzically. The maknae scratched his head timidly, "Ah, do I watch too many movies?"

  
Woojin laughed as he patted the younger boy's head, "Maybe just a smidge."

  
\---

  
Jeongin and Woojin looked befuddled as Seungmin and Hyunjin stood across from them. Let it be mentioned that all four of them are out on campus grounds after curfew. It was 1 AM. They were also right outside another fraternity house and Seungmin and Hyunjin were both holding black plastic bags with items inside.

  
All of this still doesn't explain why Jeongin and Woojin are being accompanied by SKZ members so the eldest asked, "I thought the point of the initiation was for us to do this by ourselves?"

  
Seungmin nodded slightly, "Technically yes."

  
"Technically, we aren't here," Hyunjin added with a small grin, "And we _never_ were."

  
The members handed over the bags to the pledges. After that, Hyunjin walked away with a small wave while Seungmin stood there a few more seconds. Then he held a hand over his heart as he said, "Make us proud." Seungmin then followed Hyunjin and left.

  
Jeongin and Woojin exchanged similar looks of confusion. Then the two decided to look inside the bags, only to become even more bewildered.

  
"Honey?" The maknae asked as he pulled two huge size bottles of the sweet nectar.

  
Woojin also pulled out a couple bottles of the stuff. The two exchanged looks again, slowly realizing that maybe they just gained some valuable ammunition for a great prank.

  
The elder glanced over at the frat house, "I guess this is where we use our imagination."

  
\---

  
Changbin could not stop cackling as he read the headline of the school newsaper.

  
_"Ant Infestation at Fraternity The Worst We've Seen In Years"_

  
Chan had his Dad smile on as he kept congratulating Jeongin and Woojin on their very successful prank. It had been about 24 hours since the two infiltrated an enemy frat with copious amounts of honey.

  
They had put it in the most creative areas. Honey was found in the student's drawers, below the kitchen sink, behind the fridge, on ceiling fans, and the most unbelievable one; the shit was found in the _motherfucking walls._

  
Jisung came over with a huge shit-eating grin, "I heard from some of the other students that the frat was in total fucking shambles after all the ants invaded."

  
Changbin was shaking with laughter as he said, "And I heard that the guys from the frat had to burn all their fucking underwear, Jesus-" He lost control and had to hold onto Jisung as he recalled that last part.

  
Minho, who had been standing next to Seungmin and smiling at the exchange, whispered out the side of his mouth, "So you and Hyunjin had nothing to do with this, huh?"

  
"What ever are you talking about hyung?" Seungmin asked a little too innocently.

  
Woojin smiled sweetly at Chan, causing the leader's heart to palpitate, "Does this mean we're in now?"

  
It took Chan a second to recover as he replied happily, "Oh you two definitely have nothing to worry about."

  
That one second that their leader hesitated did not go unnoticed by the keen eyed members. Jisung and Changbin had already given each other knowing looks, smiling gleefully at this new turn of events.

  
The family dynamic at the SKZ was about to get super fucking interesting.

  
\---

  
Needless to say, Woojin and Jeongin got an uproarious applause at the official "ceremony" where they were finally welcomed as new members of the SKZ.

  
The two were grinning like kids in a candy store. Woojin got close to Jeongin's ear to tell him, "We definitely belong here now, so no need to worry anymore." The maknae nodded enthusiastically and this did not go unnoticed by Chan, who practically felt his heart soar at the whole exchange.

  
_He was so screwed._

  
\---

  
Chan and Woojin were taking a walk on the campus grounds after a class they shared, talking amicably and enjoying the fresh air when the latter decided to come clean.

  
"I actually have a confession to make," Woojin stated as he and Chan took a seat on a nearby bench.

  
It's not like Chan knew what he was going to say but his heart still decided to fucking skip a beat like he was some god damn pre-teen. "What is it about?" He asked after clearing his throat a bit.

  
"Jeongin and I didn't quite, maybe, possibly do the prank completely by ourselves," Woojin turned to the frat leader after admitting this and was surprised to find a smile beginning to spread across his face.

  
"Oh I'm well aware," Chan replied, completely nonchalant and confusing the other boy even more.

  
"...What?"

  
Chan laughed as he began to explain, "It's kinda our thing. Our members help out because they want to, not because they have to. They can be motherfucking dicks sometimes but that's family for you." His features grew soft as if he was remembering something and he continued, "Before Jeongin joined, our youngest members were the millennium line. They're all great, don't get me wrong, but Jisung was kind of an arrogant little shit and not a total team player at first."

  
"Wait a damn minute, _Jisung?"_  Woojin asked skeptically, "The most fucking friendly kid I know who already clings to the maknae like his life depends on it?"

  
"Dude, I know!" Chan replied with gusto, "But trust me, over a year ago, Jisung was all about 'me me me' instead of the brotherhood. And that's exactly what a fraternity is, it's a fucking brotherhood." He adjusted his position on the bench so he was facing Woojin more as he said, "So already the four of them were pretty shaky about pulling off a prank and without me even saying a single word, Changbin helped out. I'm not entirely sure what went down, but ever since then, Changbin and Jisung have been a fucking dynamic duo and the kids all grew closer together."

  
Woojin couldn't help but smile softly as he listened to their leader reminisce about the past. It was quite nice hearing about the members from his perspective.

  
_And he looks hot wearing that cap._

  
He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Chan ask, "But I am quite fucking curious, who helped you and Jeongin out?"

  
Woojin smirked as he thought back to the night of the prank, "Seungmin and Hyunjin."

  
Chan grins at the answer, "Those two will do great things."

  
\---

  
Once word got out about who was responsible for the honey/ant prank, the retaliation came swiftly and therefore, unexpectedly. So when Minho and Jeongin arrived at the frat house one day to find everything in a tizzy, it was pretty fucking disconcerting to say the least.

  
Everyone was either lying on the floor or hunched over groaning in pain. Minho shouted over the noise, "What the fuck happened here?"

  
Jeongin's gaze kept darting all over the place as if he had no clue where to even start. He finally settled for helping some of the members up.

  
There was a very low and grumbled "hyung" heard from somewhere and Minho couldn't place it so he just replied, "Yes, satan?"

  
Felix had just climbed onto the couch, face clearly showing signs of struggle. He glanced in Minho's general direction like he was unable to focus and spoke one word, "Midgets."

  
The elder threw his head back in frustration, "The fuck is that supposed to mean Felix? Did we invent a new code or some shit? Explain better and use your mouth properly!"

  
Jeongin looked worriedly between the two, "Maybe we shouldn't shout so much hyung. Something really bad must have happened for everyone to be like this."

  
"Hyunjin!" Minho shouted while looking around, "Where the fuck are you? Grab yourself by the balls, get your ass up, and explain what happened here!"

  
"Here's an idea hyung, I'll go get you a spoon so you can _eat my ass!"_ Was the response he got from somewhere near the back corner of the room.

  
"I'm guessing that's a no?"

  
"It's a motherfucking HELL NO!"

  
"HYUNG!" Felix interrupted, frustrated beyond belief at this point as he tried to sit up, "We fucking got attacked by cock punching midgets."

  
Jeongin almost dropped Seungmin when he heard that. Minho looked even more perplexed than ever before, "Okay now I _really_ need to hear what the fuck happened here." He sat next to Felix on the couch and listened intently as the younger recalled the horrifying events.

  
He wasn't fucking kidding. One of the frats _legitimately_ sent a bunch of midgets to their place to punch everyone in the dick. And they say kids these days have no imagination, Jesus Christ.

  
"Holy shit," Minho breathed out. He looked around at the hot mess that was their frat house at the moment, "Well I mean, at least everyone is okay now."

  
While Minho knows he can't see everyone, especially the ones still lying on the floor, he could definitely feel the glares being aimed at him. Seungmin was side-eyeing the fuck out of him as he spat out, "I feel like I'm going to die you ball sack!"

  
"Oh don't be so melodramatic!" Minho replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

  
Felix muttered, "I think I'm going to throw up."

  
The elder gave him an incredulous glance, "You're going to be fine. Stop being a vagina."

  
"You know what hyung, I changed my mind," Seungmin began to say as he got up, "I'm not fucking dying yet."

  
"Now that's the spirit!" Minho exclaimed, looking proud.

  
"I'm gonna throw up in your pair of good shoes and _then_ I'm gonna die," Seungmin stated with an air of finality.

  
"That's good to- wait. Seungmin! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

  
\---

  
The nine boys were sitting around in a circle without having said a word yet even though they were supposed to be having a meeting on what their next "attack" should be and who against. They got a legendary reputation to uphold for fuck's sake.

  
But first there was a matter to be attended to and Woojin was the first to speak up, "Alright, I'll address the elephant in the room." He gestured at their all black attire, "It feels like we're at a funeral instead of a frat meeting. We look like some stupid ass knife gang, what is this bullshit? Whose idea was this?"

  
Jisung scoffed, "Who do you fucking think?"

  
No one hesitated to look directly at Changbin.

  
He merely shrugged as he said, "I'll wear something other than black when they invent a darker color, fuckbags."

  
Before one of the members could start up a dumbass argument, Chan decided to get the show on the road, "We gotta come up with the next best prank guys." He shook his head in dismay as he thought about the other day, "We can't be caught with our fucking pants around our ankles like that again. We gotta hit someone and we gotta hit them hard. Ideas?"

  
Changbin and Jisung were already raising their hands, which in turn made Chan grin like a fool. Yes, his members were the most obnoxious ass clowns but they were also the fucking best pranksters and they never fail to deliver. Felix was also raising his hand and that just made his day even better.

  
After much discussion, many debates, and a vote, the SKZ decided that Felix's idea was the best one. Chan clapped his hands together to end the meeting, "It's settled! We're gonna go with Felix's prank and we will attack our main rival, the alpha bitches."

  
There were a bunch of cheers and then Felix held up his hands to quiet everyone down. He made a show of clearing his throat before speaking, "There are a few things I would like to say-"

  
"Oh here we fucking go."

  
"-and I would like to start off with how we're gonna absolutely destroy the competition. There's no doubt about that because we are the motherfucking best in the land-"

  
"What land? We're at a university, not Pride Rock."

  
"-so no one stands a chance. People willing to go against us are batshit crazy-"

  
"Not as crazy as your ass."

  
"-because we always win in the end. We are the fucking strongest fraternity here and we know it! Everyone knows it! WE ARE THE MASTERS OF OUR OWN DESTINY!" He ended his little speech with a fist in the air. If one thing's for sure, Felix will always go for whatever is the most theatrical. Someone get him his fucking Oscar.

  
Jisung about had enough at this point as he threw his arms up in the air, "Okay listen here motherfucker, this isn't some dragon of the east meets dragon of the west, all Shaolin masters unite, one ring to rule them all, fight for honor type of bullshit. This is college!"

  
Changbin had an evil smirk on his face as he replied, "Wow, you were just scraping the bottom of the barrel for references on that one."

  
"Shut the fuck up hyung, no asked you."

  
\---

  
Chan began heading out on the grounds to find Woojin to have their lunch together. He got out of his last class a little bit later than usual so he made sure to text Woojin to let him know what was up.

 

 **12:27 pm**  
**hey woojinnie, sorry mate, got out of class just now but I'm heading to our usual spot**

 

 **12:28 pm Woojin**  
**I figured it was something with class so I already got you a sandwich :3**

 

  
It still boggles the leader's mind when he sees that cute little emoticon in his texts from Woojin. Like how can someone that fine, be so damn adorable at the same time? It's fucking unfair as shit.

  
Chan was grinning like an idiot and he knew it, but he didn't give a flying fuck. He was pocketing his phone just as he made his way across the grass. He looked up in time to spot Woojin in the distance and boy was he not prepared for the sight.

  
He knew that Woojin played guitar (and was damn good at it too) but the boy rarely brought his instrument outside. So to see him sitting at "their" spot, hair just the right side of messy, playing some chords on his guitar, and wearing plaid like it was made for him? Chan wanted to scream to the high heavens for suddenly springing this deadly ass combo on him.

  
Chan had to stop in his tracks, "Holy shit, I'm straight _fucked."_

  
"Come again?"

  
The sudden voice out of nowhere had Chan letting out a very girly squeal. He snapped his head to the side to face Changbin, "Where in the fucking shit did you come from?"

  
The younger boy looked amused as he explained, "Hyung, I've been standing next to you for like a good ten seconds. If you weren't so busy gawking at Woojin hyung-"

  
"Dude, pipe the fuck down, will ya?" Chan half shouted, half whispered as he whirled his head around anxiously.

  
If Changbin wasn't entertained before, he definitely was now, "Oh come on hyung! It's so damn obvious!" He was wearing the most devilish grin, "Just fucking ask him out! It's clear you got the biggest boner for him."

  
"Christ, I don't need to be hearing this from you." Chan muttered in defeat as he rubbed his hands over his face.

  
"Would you rather hear it from Minho hyung?"

  
"You're right, I apologize."

  
Changbin was still grinning like a loon when he asked, "So are you gonna go sit next to him and have lunch or what? Do I need to write one of those school love notes where you check a box?" He began elevating his voice to sounder higher pitched, "Woojinnie, light of my life, honey bear, sugar plum, gum drop. Do you wanna be my boyfriend? Check one, yes or no!"

  
The older boy was beginning to resemble a cherry tomato as he gritted out, "I fucking swear Changbin, if you don't get out of my presence, I will tear you a new asshole!"

  
"Oh you want me to leave?" Changbin asked innocently.

  
"Yes! Fucking shoo! Shoo motherfucker!" Chan all but pushed the younger member away.

  
\---

  
Woojin had been practicing some new songs on his guitar as he waited for Chan to join him for lunch. He didn't mind waiting for their leader, he wasn't super hungry anyway and it was better to have food with company.

  
Just as he was thinking this, he looked up and noticed that Chan was heading in his direction, albeit rather hurriedly. He almost tripped as he set his book bag down and Woojin let out a small laugh.

  
_He's cute._

  
Woojin held out a sandwich, "For Channie."

  
"Oh yeah, thanks." The other boy replied a bit awkwardly, obviously flustered.

  
Woojin was no fucking idiot, he knew anxious Chan when he saw it and it made him smile happily as he thought about the fun he was going to have during today's break. Teasing was something he couldn't pass up. Ever.

  
"Wanna try playing my instrument?" Woojin asked, keeping his expression unreadable.

  
Chan choked on his juice, coughing and trying to get the liquid to go down the right pipe. He glanced at the other boy after recovering, "You mean you want me to play your guitar?"

  
Woojin didn't even miss a beat as he handed over the guitar, "Yeah of course, what did you think I meant?"

  
"Nothing!" Chan replied a little too quickly and then lowered his voice after realizing he was halfway to yelling, "I just, you know-" He gestured vaguely, "-I'm not a fucking pro or anything. I'm not super confident with the guitar."

  
"But you can play the piano really well," Woojin stated as he shifted the instrument in Chan's lap, "So think of this guitar as a piano, but sideways."

  
The boy didn't even need to look up to notice that Chan was boring holes into his face, searching for any sign of an expression revealing if he was joking or not. Woojin was enjoying this a little too much but who gives a fuck, Chan made it so easy.

  
At last, Chan began strumming the strings a bit, getting a feel for how to play. Woojin could feel himself relaxing at the familiar and soothing sounds coming from his guitar. It was nice to hear someone else play for a change.

  
"So..." Chan started to say as he continued picking at the strings, "What made you want to start learning to play?"

  
Woojin was taken aback by the serious question. No one has actually ever stopped to ask him that before. He smiled to himself as he collected his thoughts together, "Well I would say it started when I realized I loved singing."

  
"Singing?" Chan asked with a look of wonderment.

  
Woojin nodded his head, "I enjoy the fuck out of it. I love music in general but when you hear a song that just really hits-" He laid a hand directly over his heart, "-and it makes you wanna belt out all the notes, it fucking gets me. It's like an uppercut out of nowhere."

  
"An uppercut out of nowhere is kinda..."

  
"What? You don't like my fight analogies now?"

  
"Huh? No! I meant that-"

  
"Because you know I could have you on your back in like two seconds."

  
The glorious reaction was so worth it all. Chan looked like he was about to have a brain aneurysm and it took all of Woojin's willpower to control his facial features and not burst out laughing.

  
Chan took an enormous bite out of his sandwich and with his mouth full, began to mumble a bunch of random shit, "Oh wow, this sandwich is really fucking good. Thanks for getting it for me, I forgot how hungry I was. Shit man, this is delicious. You should probably start eating yours too." He held out the other sandwich as he continued to chow down.

  
Woojin decided to take mercy on him and accept the food, "So tell me about your last class. Why did they hold you back late today?"

  
" _Jesus Christ,_ do I have some shit to tell you!" Chan answered enthusiastically, almost spraying crumbs everywhere.

  
After that, it was like a switch was flipped and suddenly the two friends were in comfortable conversation. Chan would go off on his professor and bitch about his hard classes and Woojin would sit there and listen carefully, nodding when necessary. People casually walking by would think those two had been best friends for years.

  
Chan was making these hilarious faces as he tried to mimic his teachers and Woojin was giggling the entire time. It never failed to amuse him how expressive Chan could be when it came to reciting stories and recounting memories.

  
"And all I could fucking think the entire time during class was; man if this bag of dicks is here then who's running hell?"

  
Woojin almost snorted his chocolate milk up his nose.

  
\---

  
The millennium line, plus Jeongin, were sitting around in the living room after making a bunch of different calls and setting plans in motion for the prank that Felix had come up with.

  
The maknae had been looking around and noticed a bunch of neat little pictures and sticky notes stuck to a cork board on the wall. It was like taking a trip down someone else's memory lane.

  
"I'm curious," Jeongin asked aloud, "Do any of the hyungs have any cool nicknames? Like something that came up from one of the great pranks?"

  
Felix seemed to perk up at the question and practically hopped over the sofa to sit down next to Jeongin. He threw his arm over the younger's shoulder, "Channie hyung and I actually have a really badass one. They call us the Two Towers because we're that formidable."

  
Just as the maknae was about to ask more, Hyunjin cut in with, "No they fucking don't you nut sack. They call you the Australian Terrors."

  
Seungmin, without so much as looking up from his book, added, "You wish it was the Two Towers, you dumbass _Lord of the Rings_ fanboy."

  
"Those movies are a national treasure, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Felix exclaimed vehemently.

  
"What about you two?" Jeongin directed his question at Seungmin and Hyunjin.

  
Before either one could open their mouth to reply, Jisung popped out of fucking nowhere and decided to answer for them, "Dude, Hyunjin and Seungmin are the actual definition of Bros For Life! These motherfuckers been best friends since they were two years old, naked and taking bubble baths together-"

  
"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

  
"-so it's really no surprise that they naturally do everything together. That's them in a nutshell." He ended his sentence with a shit-eating grin, ignoring the death glares he was getting from the other two.

  
When Jisung noticed Jeongin's downcast expression, he automatically got serious, "What's wrong?"

  
The youngest seemed to concentrate hard on how to word his thoughts to the hyungs, "It's just that, the more I hear about the Skiz and the members and their close friendships-" His gaze focused on the wall where the pictures were, "-it seems like everyone here has a best friend or someone they get along really well with. I'm new and the maknae so it's like, where do I fit in?"

  
Felix rubbed his back comfortingly, "You fit in with everyone!" He put on a bright smile, "You fit in so well here that you're not good with just one person, you're great with all of them!"

  
Like a weight being lifted off his shoulders, Jeongin seemed to sit up higher, "Really?"

  
"Fuck yeah!" Felix answered excitedly.

  
"Plus you always have me!" Jisung added, butting into the conversation once more.

  
Jeongin had a questioning expression on his face, "Yeah hyung, but you're kind of..."

  
"Too cool for school? A total badass? An Adonis?"

  
"A dork."

  
His answer had Jisung nearly falling off the couch and Felix laughing so hard that he was wheezing. Seungmin and Hyunjin were a bit more creative and decided that they were suddenly filming one of those old dramatic TV show endings.

  
"Will the maknae ever reciprocate Jisung's love?"

  
"Who the fuck knows?"

  
"Guess you'll have to find out next time!"

  
"Be sure to tune into next week's episode of _How Jisung Got His Groove Back!"_

  
\---

  
The day of the prank came and everything went so much more smoothly than expected. When Changbin voiced this, Felix straight up pouted.

  
"Hyung, why you gotta do me like that?"

  
The older boy consoled him, "Well you gotta admit Felix, the whole process of getting this to work was pretty damn complicated."

  
Chan chimed in with, "But fucking worth it!" He held up his beer in victory, "Let's give Felix a round of applause gentlemen!"

  
Despite everyone's concerns (because Changbin wasn't wrong about it being complicated) the prank played out fucking _beautifully._

  
The Alpha Rho Sigma had booked a bunch of massage appointments and when Felix had gotten wind of it, he jumped at the chance to plan a prank. When the members voted on his idea at the frat meeting, he was bouncing off the walls with glee.

  
The complicated bit came when he had to find out where they were doing the massages. He and some of the members had to make a lot of calls. Then when that shit was cleared, there was another hurdle to jump over. But fuck if it wasn't worth it when the news spread like wildfire.

  
_"Did you hear about that one fraternity who decided to get all their asses waxed for no reason?"_

  
Yeah, the SKZ switched up the appointments. Instead of regular old massages, the enemy frat was in for a world of hurt with some classic hair removal of the nether regions. The nine boys were crying with laughter, some of them almost rolling around on the floor from laughing so hard when the news reached them.

  
"Imagine getting a wax strip ripped straight off your bung hole!"

  
"You call it a motherfucking _bung hole?"_

  
The entire fiasco was so brilliant that Chan even eased up on his comments about the underage drinking while they were celebrating. Well mostly.

  
Woojin and Chan both shouted at one point, "DON'T LET JEONGIN NEAR THE ALCOHOL CABINET!" And it scared everyone shitless because they yelled it at the exact same time. Let it show on the record that those two have the most terrifying voices when provoked.

  
The maknae was adored by all but good lord, he was _babied_ by the hyung line. Woojin and Chan were like protective bears with a cub. It was well known around the school that if anyone so much as picked on Jeongin or even thought about it, shit would hit the fan. Because Chan and Woojin would have already planned your brutal murder in about nine different and painful ways, including how to get rid of the body and destroying any evidence.

  
Minho, not wanting to raise hell for once, made sure that Jeongin's cup was filled with sparkling cider. But he couldn't resist saying, "You two are so married, it's ridiculous!"

  
"What the fuck are you on about?" Chan asked, laughing nervously.

  
This was said while he and Woojin were both making sure everyone had food. The two of them were even handing out silverware and plates for Christ's sake.

  
Changbin leaned over to whisper to the others, "I know we always joke about Chan being our dad but I think someone else is starting to take up the role."

  
Felix almost dropped his cup while the rest of the members turned to look over at Woojin. The eldest sensed the stares and tilted his head in confusion. Chan had enough of everyone's shit and clapped his hands loudly, "Alright, let's eat!"

  
"Speaking of eating," Minho began as he picked up his plate, "I have some great cooking tips for you dads."

  
Chan almost spit out his beer and Woojin had to pat him on the back to make sure he didn't start choking.

  
Minho completely ignored all this like a shit brick and continued, "Always remember you gotta pre-heat the oven before you stick in the turkey!"

  
"Why's hyung talking about turkey?"

  
"Dude, it's a metaphor dumbass."

  
\---

  
The next morning, everyone was miserable and hungover as shit. Well, everyone sans Jeongin and Woojin. One of them didn't drink and the other was inhuman.

  
Chan grumbled, "How the fuck are you so alert?" He had one eye open and he was pretty sure his hair was sticking up on one side, "You drank about as much as me."

  
Woojin laughed as he handed over a glass of water, "I have a high tolerance. I don't ever get shit-faced."

  
"Don't rub it in you dick," Chan replied with no real anger in his voice. He took the water gratefully and gulped it down fairly quickly, "I gotta check in on the fuck nuggets. Make sure everyone is still alive."

  
"Jeongin is asleep upstairs," Woojin started to keep count on his fingers, "Minho is sprawled out on the kitchen counter. Changbin and Felix are already awake and watching cartoons in the living room. The other three made a pillow fort at some point in the night and are camped out there."

  
Chan smiled dreamily, "Did I ever mention that I owe you my life?"

  
The other boy rolled his eyes fondly, "You can grovel at my feet later. You need breakfast first," He smirked as he added, "And a fucking shower."

  
He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving a very sleepy and confused Chan sitting on his bed.

  
It took Chan a few seconds too long but he finally yelled in indignation, "HEY!"

  
He could hear Woojin's giggles as he finally got out of bed and made his way to the living room. Chan spotted Changbin and Felix leaning on each other on the big couch, their attention on the TV. He went over to the kitchen to get some water and pain meds.

  
He came back and handed the items over to the two younger members, "Take the pills and drink the water, no arguments. You'll start feeling better sooner rather than later."

  
Before the two could mumble out their thanks, Chan was already in full leader mode. He checked in on Minho and made him get off the counter, which was a feat in itself.

  
"You're going to get on the fast track to becoming an old geezer with back pain, don't be a bitch ass and go sleep on the futon at least!"

  
After making his rounds, he plopped down on the smaller couch next to Woojin.

  
Changbin was trying to recall the shenanigans from last night, "I'm pretty sure when you and I went out for ice cream-" He looked over at Felix with a weird expression, "-did you fucking tackle some naked guy and fall down the stairs?"

  
"I THOUGHT HE HAD A CONCEALED WEAPON!" Felix exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by the memory.

  
The hyung line was shaking with laughter upon hearing this, making Felix sink into the couch some more. Changbin ruffled the younger boy's hair, "I think you and Channie hyung have been watching too many Marvel movies lately."

  
Chan let out a huff of air, "Why you gotta drag me down too?"

  
"Do I really need to remind you about your Captain Australia stint?" Changbin replied with his arms crossed over his chest like an arrogant prick.

  
"Oh fuck you Binnie Binnie _Changbinnie,"_  The elder pointed at a now terrified looking Changbin, "Yeah, don't think I don't remember you and your ballerina solo you fuckwad."

  
\---

  
Minho was humming cheerfully to himself, making Seungmin and Hyunjin glance at each other apprehensively. When Minho was this happy, it was usually because of something devious. Whenever it came to truly conniving type of pranks, he was the one to go to. He was a crafty son of a bitch.

  
"So whatcha got there hyung?" Seungmin asked, craning his head to get a better look over the older boy's shoulder.

  
Minho turned around with a wily grin on his face, "This looks pretty innocent, right?" He held up a Coke bottle for the two boys to inspect.

  
Seungmin took a step backwards while Hyunjin looked like he was going to reach for it. This caused Minho to slap his hand away, "I was asking you dipshits to look, not touch!" He gave Hyunjin a dubious look.

  
"It looks like a normal Coke, yeah," Seungmin said while pulling Hyunjin back by his sleeve, "But I get the feeling that something's off."

  
"Right you are, my young Padawan!" The eldest stated as he carefully set the soda down. He picked up an open bottle and showed the boys the inside of the cap.

  
Hyunjin squinted a bit before suddenly realizing what it was, "Is that a Mento?"

  
Seungmin's eyes widened when he too realized there was a Mento in the cap. Minho looked super proud of himself as he nodded in affirmation, "I looked up online how to get it to stay." He screwed it back onto the bottle, "But when someone opens it, the mint candy falls and _SPLOOSH!"_

  
"That is so fucking evil," Seungmin spoke with admiration, "Lowkey, but definitely evil."

  
Hyunjin gestured to all the bottles that were out, "Did you really get _all_ of these booby trapped?"

  
Minho looked over at the table, "I had Jisung help me out before he headed off to class. Now to pick which shit fraternity will get the lovely surprise." He rubbed his hands together like he was some typical ass villain in a movie.

  
"But are you sure no one will notice the candy?" Hyunjin asked as he picked up a bottle and tried to get a closer look.

  
Minho and Seungmin felt their Spidey senses tingle.

  
"Now Hyunjin wait-"

  
"Don't tilt the bottle TOO MUCH-"

  
But it was already too late. Hyunjin had tilted the bottle just enough that the carbonated beverage touched the Mento and it started the chain reaction. The soda built up so much pressure, it shot through the sides of the cap and caused the bottle to take off like a fucking rocket. It almost hit Minho in the face as it went soaring in the air, landing on one of the countertops and whizzing everywhere, ricocheting off a corner and flying into the other bottles. It was the worst god damn domino effect in history.

  
At the end of the catastrophe, all three boys were soaked.

  
"YOU'RE THE MOTHERFUCKING REASON WE HAVE WARNING LABELS ON EVERYTHING!"

  
\---

  
The two Aussies of the group were currently laying down on a bed, having one of their long winded discussions because it had been awhile and there were some things that definitely needed to be caught up on.

  
"So tell me what makes Woojin hyung so great, mate?" Felix asked, voice full of curiosity.

  
Chan stared up at the ceiling and pondered it, "I don't know man, it's a bunch of different things and then it's one thing," He let out a thoughtful hum as he tried to word it, "I like that he plays guitar and that he can help me cook. I like that he exercises, that he bumps into me sometimes in the hallways, and there's one time I saw him reading a book."

  
The younger gave him a look, "Okay now you're just listing things that people _do."_

  
"No I'm not!" Chan replied with a disgruntled expression. Then his gaze became unfocused and he had a dopey smile as he said, "Sometimes he orders chocolate pudding for dessert."

  
"Fucking Christ, you're way worse than I thought," Felix shook his head in disbelief.

  
Chan looked affronted, "This motherfucker-" He sat up on the bed, "-are you forgetting what happened just the other day?"

  
Felix, who was still laying down, looked up at the elder in confusion, "What the fuck you on about hyung?"

  
"You came to Woojin and I, asking for tips on how to be more romantic you dickbag!" Chan exclaimed, waving his hands around wildly as he recalled the events, "And what do we discover later that very same fucking day? Your ass, standing in front of Changbin-" Felix's eyes widened as he put two and two together, "-talking about how you picked him some god damn flowers even though you actually didn't! You had to make up something and your dumbass came up with the shit explanation of _I made a wish on them and threw them into the sky!"_

  
Felix rolled off the bed.

  
\---

  
"I am a fully formed person with sensitivity and empathy!" Minho's voice was full of bravado, "I should be here to hold your hand."

  
Chan gave him his best glare, "Get the fuck out of here Minho. I don't need your shit today."

  
"But you're gonna confess to Woojin hyung!" Minho added under his breath, _"F_ _inally."_

  
"Enough with this bullshit, GET OUT!" Chan started pushing the other boy out the door, "Shoo motherfucker!"

  
Minho was laughing the entire time, the little shit. Chan doesn't even remember why he decided to tell him about his plan to finally confess to Woojin. It was obviously a bad idea and he did it anyway. What the fuck was wrong with him today?

  
Oh right, he's nervous as all hell.

  
But he was adamant that he was going to do this today and he knew Woojin was upstairs, probably either studying or practicing on his guitar. So Chan manned the fuck up, put his big boy panties on, and started to make his way to their shared room.

  
He remembers when he had that room all to himself because none of the younger members wanted to be with him.

  
"Who in their right damn mind would want to share a room with their fraternity leader?"

  
"Exactly, it's like saying you want to share with your parents."

  
"I'm not _that_ fucking bad you assholes!"

  
Then Jeongin and Woojin joined and it was like the dynamic shifted. Suddenly the youngest members weren't the youngest anymore, they had a little bro. And Chan, the oldest of them all, finally had someone his age to relate to. But it wasn't just their age, Chan and Woojin together created a synergy effect that everyone could feel.

  
The door was slightly ajar, which in their language meant that you could feel free to come in. But because Chan was so anxious, he went ahead and knocked anyway before walking through.

  
Woojin looked up from some papers he had spread out on the bed, "Come in- oh!" He looked baffled, "Why did you knock? I thought you were one of the little ones."

  
The leader could feel his heart tighten up at the cuteness factor. Chan always referred to the members as "kids" in their conversations and from time to time, Woojin did it too or he would say "the little ones" and it was just too much for him to handle.

  
Chan took a deep breath before saying, "Okay." Then he began to pace around the room because he couldn't keep still, "You know I'm not good with words and I hate anything cringe so this isn't going to come out romantic at all, fucking shit."

  
Woojin closed the book he had open and shuffled the papers away as he started to get a sense of the situation. He didn't say anything and just listened.

  
"I just, I need to tell you something, right? Why am I asking you that, this is already shit," Chan ran a hand through his messy hair, "It's like- I don't know. It's just that... you're really hot you know."

  
Before Chan could even contemplate how dumb that sounded, Woojin was smiling brightly. He held up his hand for Chan to stop, "Oh I'm well aware."

  
Those words brought some memories back and it made the leader feel some type of way but also, conflicted, "Say what now?"

  
"The kids kept telling me you were constipated but I thought they meant literally, not emotionally."

  
"Excuse me-"

  
"I already knew you liked me Channie, you were so fucking obvious."

  
"Now hold the fuck up-" But Chan found himself stopping mid-thought when he realized something, "-The whole constipated thing? Is that why you gave me ex-lax that one time?"

  
"Well yeah."

  
"Are you fucking shitting me?"

  
"I thought you weren't shitting, that's what the problem was."

  
"Jesus Christ, why do I like you again?"

  
"Because I'm like, _really hot_ you know?" And then Woojin just bursts out laughing, totally content. It was like this whole situation was normal.

  
Chan let out a sigh of defeat, he knew he was totally fucking whipped for this guy. He probably had heart eyes going on, but he didn't give a shit as he asked Woojin, "Wanna grab some dinner with me tonight?"

  
"Without the little ones? They'll be pretty upset."

  
"I'll order them their favorite pizzas tomorrow. They'll live."

  
"We should add their favorite sodas too."

  
"I love you."

  
"I know."

  
\---

  
Chan honestly thought things would get weird after he and Woojin announced that they were dating but everything stayed pretty much the same. It was like everyone was in on some joke and Chan was the butt of it. But to be completely honest, it did warm the cockles of his heart. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was super fucking touching that the members didn't change or act differently.

  
And then there were days like today where he kind of wished the members would grow the fuck up.

  
"Jesus, what is it _this time?"_  Chan asked in exasperation as he and Woojin got closer to the sounds of incessant yelling.

  
They reached Jeongin first, who seemed to be relieved when the two eldest came in the room, "Oh hi!" He then turned to look over his shoulder at the argument going on behind him, "Um, so I think Jisung hyung and Changbin hyung are having a disagreement on something?"

  
Woojin tilted his head in puzzlement, "You _think_ they're having a disagreement?"

  
"Well, it's kinda hard to explain..." Jeongin had started to say when Seungmin suddenly came up to them to chime in.

  
"They're having an argument, yes," Seungmin stated with annoyance before going into more detail, "But they're doing it in freestyle rap form because they just got done watching _8 Mile_ for the millionth fucking time and they both think they're the next Eminem."

  
Chan was holding his head in his hands as Woojin thought aloud, "What the shit?"

  
Then everyone got quiet to listen to the rest of the so called argument. Sure, Chan was having a small existential crisis as their leader but something like this could be great blackmail fodder for future purposes.

  
"Is that right?" Changbin asked in defiance as he stared Jisung square in the eye.

  
Jisung wasn't one to back down, "THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WANNA GO BRO?"

  
"I don't know, where you wanna go man?"

  
"Anywhere you can cry in private after I roast your ass!"

  
"Oh, _you_ roast _my_ ass?"

  
"Ya dog gone skippy, I'm a roast your ass!"

  
"That's gonna be real fucking hard when I be spittin' bars all day every day like it's no big deal."

  
"Hah! You may be spittin' bars, but I spit so much hot fire that you gonna need to move to Alaska to cool off that BURN!"

  
"Oh yeah? The moment I arrive there, Alaska will go from winter to summer. That's how god damn hot I am."

  
"See, in your mind you think that's a good thing when really, you turning Alaska to a tropical climate sends us back to the Stone Age! Headlines everywhere be reading _NOBODY LIKES THAT ONE MOTHERFUCKER!"_

  
"Well in the Stone Age, everyone be mistaking me for Dewayne Johnson because I'm _rocking_ so hard."

  
"You think that's pretty fucking clever, but the only reason you thought of him first is because you wish you were half the man he were, which you ALREADY ARE-" Jisung held his hand above Changbin's head, "-LITERALLY!"

  
Hyunjin, who had showed up at some point, let out a breathy, "Oh shit."

  
Before anyone could stop him, Changbin suddenly got Jisung in a headlock and started wrestling him to the ground.

  
Everyone sighed loudly.

  
Chan leaned over to whisper to Woojin, "You know this is the kinda shit we're gonna be dealing with constantly, right?"

  
"Well if it's us two, it shouldn't be too hard," Woojin replied with soft smile, "Right?" He threw his arm around Chan's shoulder and pulled him in closer.

  
The leader had a huge grin on his face and was about to say something when Felix walked into the room and abruptly pointed out something.

  
"Is Jisung dead?"

  
Everyone's attention was suddenly on the unconscious Jisung, still in Changbin's headlock.

  
"Oh shit!"

  
"YAH! How long have you had him like that?"

  
"Poor Jisung, he was not long for this world."

  
"Rest in peace homie."

  
"We all have a special circle reserved for us in hell."

  
"Teamwork makes the dream work though."

  
\---

  
The hyung line never had much alone time, which they didn't mind. They knew with the fraternity and everything (plus the members being kinda clingy) that it would be damn near impossible to ever actually be alone together.

  
However, there were times like today where they managed to be in the dining area by themselves while the rest were in the next room playing Cards Against Humanity.

  
Chan was currently trying to figure out what to cook for the members when Woojin snaked his arms around his waist. Chan smirked before turning around to face the other boy. Without either one saying a word, they knew what the other was thinking and they began to kiss.

  
It was pretty innocent at first, until fucking Woojin decided it would be a _wonderful_ idea to start to nibble on Chan's lower lip. Then tongues got involved and Chan could feel himself getting flushed. Before the kiss could get too deep, he put his hands on Woojin's chest to stop and (barely) managed to pull himself away.

  
Chan was a little breathless as he explained, "We really shouldn't be making out like this with the kids in the very next room."

  
"Why not?" Woojin went for the leader's neck and began to plant numerous kisses.

  
Chan almost rolled his eyes before realizing Woojin couldn't actually see that, "Have you met our kids? We would never hear the end of it! Those little shits would-" He stopped when he saw that Woojin had pulled away and was now wearing a very strange expression, "-why are you looking at me like that?"

  
"You don't even realize that you did it."

  
"Did what?"

  
"You referred to the kids as _our kids."_

  
"No I didn't."

  
"Yes you did you silly goose."

  
"No I did- _oh my fucking Christ,_ yes I did."

  
"I guess we better go tell them they're all adopted now."

  
"Oh hell no, don't get them started- fuck's sake, GET BACK HERE KIM WOOJIN!"

  
\---

  
Towards the end of the school year, after many great battles between the fraternities, the pranks finally stopped and it was decided that the SKZ was once again the reigning champion. Felix tried to make a big show out of it, calling it "The War of the Skiz" or some shit and being his overly dramatic self.

  
"Pretty sure the asswipe made another _LOTR_ reference."

  
"Let's just give him this one, he looks so god damn happy."

  
Chan just wanted to have a nice congratulatory party with the nine of them together. Because of their various ages and different classes, it got hard at some points for all of them to have dinner together.

  
Because no one could decide on one food group, they had a wide array of different dishes spread out on a huge cardboard box. Why weren't they using a table? Because motherfucking Jisung got so hammered one night, he thought he was Iron Man and tried to act like he could fly and ended up landing on the table with his full weight. It broke in half. Poor piece of furniture didn't stand a chance.

  
It wasn't just dinner with these boys, it was chaos. Everyone was loud and rambunctious and passing around food while having different conversations going on at once.

  
But Chan loved it. He had the stupidest grin on his face as he shared some of his food with Woojin and sat there quietly, listening to his members catch up with each other. It was easy to tell that no one had actually started eating yet because it was so noisy.

  
"Well I would agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong so."

  
"If you saw it in a _movie_ then it's probably as fake as fucking tofu burgers you dipshit!"

  
"Suck my ass crack!"

  
"You're a fucking ball sack."

  
"Pretty sure just his presence could cause anal leakage."

  
Woojin was smiling as well as he glanced at Chan, "You seem to be really enjoying yourself."

  
Chan nodded and sighed whimsically, "I love our family."

  
The eldest took a look at all the members, one by one, before turning back to Chan, "I love them too."

  
The two had the biggest and brightest smiles on their faces as they shared some more food. It had finally started to get quiet (which meant the members were eating now) when Felix suddenly exclaimed, "HE THOUGHT HE _WAS_ THE BURGER KING!"

  
"LET IT GO ALREADY, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

 

 

_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was MONTHS in the making, I started writing way back when the reality show was first airing. Once I got a feel for their personalities, I had to write this lmao. My imagination ran away and I kept editing and adding stupid shit over time. So uh, it's probably not as funny as I think it is? If you read the entire thing, just know I love you. And no stealing por favor! Don't be a dick, please. Just share nicely and always remember to credit and link back to the original story, thanks.


End file.
